


Tease is Thomas' second name

by graveltotempo



Series: Thominewt is love. Love is pizza. Thominewt is pizza. [15]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Teasing, basically tommy teases gally, ide, thomas the tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Thomas teases a horny Gally. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease is Thomas' second name

**Author's Note:**

> COME AND SEND ME PROMPTS ON [TUMBLR](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)
> 
> !

_ In his past life, Thomas was a slut.  _ Decided Gally, sighing loudly as he heard the familiar shouts of Thomas. 

“Ehi, Gally! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you for ages.” Said the younger boy and he _fucking pouted._

Gally managed to give him a small smile. “Oh. I did not have a day off, unlike you.” He explained. 

Thomas shrugged. “I can help you, if you want.”

Gally bit his lower lip, as the younger boy looked at him, smiling. “Uhm, I am sure Newt would prefer if you are there, helping him and stuff.”

Thomas fucking pouted again. That pout should have been illegal. “Newt said that I disturb him, that he can’t concentrate when I am around.” He sighed.

_ I can’t shucking concentrate either if you are always there, looking at me with those golden eyes, and your cute moles, and your red lips… _

Gally shock his head, clearing away the thoughts. He had worked out ages ago that he did not have a simple crush on Thomas, it was basically lust. It took him quite a lot of time to figure it out.

Gally sighed. “Okay, you can come.” He said, and Thomas beamed like Christmas had finally come to the Glade. Gally just turned around and went back to his work.

Clint walked past them, heading to the Med Jacks. He stopped as he saw Thomas. “Hey, Thomas.” He said, smiling at the boy and ruffling his hair. “Not running today?” 

Thomas smiled back. “Nope, Minho forced me to stay in today. He said I need to rest.” He explained.

Gally looked back at Thomas as he spoke with Clint. Clint was sitting next to him, a hand nonchalantly left on Thomas’ leg. Thomas did not seem to mind, and laughed at something Thomas said. 

Gally wanted to punch that punk. Why was the shank sitting so close to Thomas? It was absolutely unnecessary. Clint needed to shuck off right now.

His thoughts were probably clearly displayed on his face, because one look at him, and Clint was already standing up and leaving. Thomas looked after the medjack, displeased. 

“Gally, you scared him away.” Gally stopped midtrack, almost choking on his own spit. What? Had Thomas noticed? Panic alarm. 

Thomas looked alarmed, as he patted Gally on his back. “Ohi, chill, I was just joking.”

Gally shook him off, and shook his head, his face still flustered. “I know. Shank.” He added a few seconds later, as he started working on one wall of the homestead.

Thomas sat down next to him, looking at how Gally’s arm flexed every time he hit the wall with the hammer. “Gally, you’re hot.” He commented.

Gally nearly hit his own hand with the hammer, his heart banging in his chest. _Here he was again. Thomas and his shucking mixed signals._

He tried to keep his expression neutral as he answered. “Thanks, I guess.”

Thomas made a non committal sound as he laid down on his back, eyes closed. Gally couldn’t help but stop his work to just… _look_ at Thomas. He was so damn gorgeous.

Thomas opened one eye, and caught him staring. Gally blushed, while Thomas’ face opened in a sneaky smirk and he and he arched an eyebrow. “Like what you see?” asked the teen, as he sit up, a hand in his hair, and his leg crossed.

Gally stared entranced as the teen licked his lips sending a jet of inappropriate thoughts through Gally’s head. But Thomas was hot. Really hot.

From the way Thomas’ lips curved in a smile, it seemed as Gally had voiced the last thought out loud. “Why, thank you Gally.”

Thomas stood up, and slowly walked up to Gally, who had by now left the hammer somewhere. He didn’t remember dropping it. All he could focus on was Thomas walking towards him, his arms behind his back.

A set of images of Thomas’ hands cuffed behind his back, completely at Gally’s mercy flashed through his mind, and Gally had to use all of his self control to not touch himself. 

Thomas walked until he was right in front of him. There were a few inches of difference between the two teens – Thomas’ eyes were at the same level with Gally’s mouth. 

When Thomas stood on his tip toes, moving a hand on Gally’s head, Gally couldn’t do anything beside closing his eyes, his own body under the control of his fucking hormones.

Which left him disappointed and flustered when Thomas didn’t lean in and kiss him, but just reached for a leaf on his head. When Gally reopened his eyes, Thomas was looking at him, holding back a laugh as he shook the leaf right in front of Gally’s face.

Gally could feel his face going different shades of red as Thomas sat back down, trying and failing to stop his giggles. “Shank.” Spat Gally, turning his back at him, and ignoring Thomas’ laughter.

“Awh, Gally you are so cute!” said Thomas, appearing from behind him and hugging him. 

Gally could feel Thomas’ heat radiating, he could _feel_ it. Like he could actually feel it, that’s how plastered to him Thomas was. Thomas’ hand were on Gally’s chest, and every time he moved, Gally could feel his dick on his ass. That’s how shucking close they were. 

Thomas kissed his shoulder. He kissed Gally’s shoulder, still refusing to let him go. “You are so so cute Gally. I wish I could keep you.”

“Stop it.” Whined Gally, embarrassed beyond belief, feeling himself getting hard by Thomas grinding on him. The fact that Thomas wasn’t even a little turned on by grinding on Gally’s ass was the most embarrassing bit.

“My cute little horny giant.” Murmured Thomas, pressing another kiss on his shoulder.

_ I should have stayed home. I should have changed path the moment I saw Thomas in the Glade this morning.  _ “Shut it.” He wheezed instead.

Thomas laughed. “Shh. I know you like this.” He continued, pressing harder against Gally.

“Tommy?” called a voice from behind them. Gally felt his heart racing as he recognized immediately who it was. Who else called Thomas, Tommy?

Thomas refused to let go of Gally, as he answered. “Yes, Newt?”

Gally was torn between throwing Thomas off him and run away, or remain like this. If he threw Thomas, Newt would probably kill him right there, instantly. If he remained there, Newt would find out that Gally had gotten a boner from being hugged by Thomas, and he would organize a banishment for him even before Minho returned from the Maze.

Thomas seemed to sense Gally’s panic and seemed to decide for him, as he finally let go of Gally. “What’s up, boyfriend?” he asked, and Gally _knew_ it. Thomas was the best actor in the world. Probably all Newt could see at the moment, was a cute little pumpkin, with cute little moles and a smiley face.

Newt sounded amused when he spoke. “Just came looking for you, was bored. Have you eaten?”

Thomas laughed. “Nah, I was just helping Gally around.”

Gally took a deep breath before answering, hoping that his voice wouldn’t shake. He turned his head towards Newt, hoping that his face had gone back to natural colour as he answered. “Yeah… he just… helped me… around.” He said, careful not to turn his whole body around.

Newt was studying him carefully, while Thomas winked at him and sent him a kiss from behind the blond. Gally felt his ears turning red, as Thomas smiled, pushing Newt away. “Come on, Newt, let’s go and get something to eat.”

Gally watched them walking away, and finally breathed again. Thomas was a fucking menace. And he definitely was a slut in a past life, he thought as he quickly walked towards the bathroom, hoping that no one would notice the massive rock he seemed to have in his pants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
